


My Mate Is My Parents Best Friend Chapter 3

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19





	My Mate Is My Parents Best Friend Chapter 3

Sophia's pov :

**DREAM**

I was running through a forest running and running not stopping I was being chased I was calling out for mum and dad I looked back and it was greyback chasing me taunting me i was running as fast as my 5 year old legs could carry me 

I was getting puffed out calling for mum and dad and running as fast as I can until tripped and fell on to my back when greyback lunged for me 

**END OF DREAM**

"Ahh" I screamed myself awake shooting up now sitting in my bed 

My breath was ragged my chest rising up and down fast my bedroom door flew open and Remus was at my side 

"Are you okay I heard you scream " he asked concerned wrapping an arm around my shoulder 

I had calmed my breath now it was nice and steady 

"No bad dream " I said shakily 

"Do you wanna talk about it " he asked 

"No " I said looking at him 

I looked to my side and looked at the radio the time read 11:50 pm 

"Bloody hell im sorry I woke you up" I said realising the time 

"Sophia it's okay I'm just glad your alright " he said smiling genuinely 

"Okay I'm still sorry though " I said 

"Sophia it's fine do you want me to stay for a little bit" he asked still a little concerned for me 

"No it's okay I'm fine now " I said smiling at him letting out a yawn 

"Okay if your sure " he replied 

"Goodnight Remus " I said 

"Night Sophia " he replied shutting my bedroom door behind him 

I laid back down I turned over so I was laying on my stomach I put my arms under my head and not long after I fell back asleep 

***few hours later***

The sun was shining I turned over to lay on my stomach as I was on my side I looked at the time and it said 8 am I groaned but pulled my covers off me excitedly as I remembered and it quickly settled in that it was finally my birthday I was finally 15 

I jumped out of bed grabbed my dressing gown off the hanger putting it on and I put on my slippers as well I walked out my room and went down stairs I was walking in to the kitchen when 

"Happy birthday " everyone shouted 

As I walked in mum was the first one to hug me the dad ,uncle Sirius, Harry and Remus was the last one to hug me 

"Thanks everyone " I said and smiled with a yawn

"Come on sit on the couch and you can open your presents " mum said 

We all walked in to the living room I sat on the couch dad next to me Harry , uncle Sirius and Remus on the other couch mum was sitting on a stool that was next to the coffee table that had all my presents on it 

Mum picked up one with the card that was on top of all my presents I grabbed them out of her hands as she passed them over to me I sat the Present in my lap while I opened my card 

I opened the envelope and pulled out the card carefully as I always do and on the front of the card it said to my wonderful daughter and sister with a rose and heart on the front 

I opened the card reading out loud and inside it said 

'To our wonderful daughter we love you so much and are so proud of the wonderful woman your becoming your growing up so fast and we will always love you no matter how much trouble or mischief you get in to

Love mum and dad '

I looked down and there was more in the card 

'Dear Sophia you are the best big sister I could ever ask for we argue and fight but you always have my back like I do yours you have helped me and my or should I say our friends in and out of trouble so many times I would be lost with out you , you make me laugh with all the pranks you pull you cheer me up when I'm sad your so talented with everything you do I'm so glad to call you my big sister happy birthday

Love harry'

I smiled at Harry and he smiled Back there was another bit of writing in the card 

'Dear my wonderful goddaughter who I love with all my heart you are such a bright young lady your growing up to be such a beautiful girl I am so proud of you keep pranking because You do that best just like your studies and school work and quidditch as well your so talented happy birthday my beautiful goddaughter

Love your awesome sexy uncle Sirius '

I had laughed at the last comment   
There was one last bit of writing in the card 

'Dear Sophia

This is your 15th and one of your many birthdays with us all your growing up well and becoming a wise and beautiful young lady I am so proud of you , keep up the good work with your studies , quidditch and pranking happy birthday

Love Remus '

 

I had a big smile on my face 

 

"Aww thanks guys " I said smiling at them 

They all smiled back at me I closed the card and passed it to dad who put it off to the side I re picked up the present that was sitting in my lap and started unwrapping it ripping the wrapping paper 

In the process dad grabbed the piece that I had just ripped off and put it in a plastic bag that he had in his hand and put it in there I ripped off the rest of the wrapping paper and so on

*time skip*

I had unwrapped all my presents from mum , dad ,Harry, uncle Sirius and Remus by now I had gotten 

a stationary set

Number 15 necklace

Drawing pad

Art set of 60 paints and paint brushes

Muggle board game monopoly

A ring in the shape of a princess crown

4 new pair of quidditch gloves

New pair of gryffindor gloves for winter

From mum and dad 

 

Alice in wonderland bracelet

Rose earrings

Card making set

Pranking set from zonko's

Chocolates and lollipops from honeydukes

From Harry 

 

Zonko's pranking set

Tales of beedle the bard

Fantastic beasts and where to find them

Art set

Necklace that has a wolf attached to it

From Sirius 

 

Alice in wonderland book

The wizard of oz book

Muggle pranking set

Paints

Drawing pad and pencils

Bracelet with wolf charms

From Remus 

 

I had went around and hugged everyone and thanked them for all the presents I stacked all of them on top of each other carefully and picked them up and took them up upstairs

Once I got upstairs to my bed room door I balanced them in one arm carefully and opened the door with my free hand I put that hand back on the pile so I had two hands on them again 

I walked in to my room and over to my bed and put all the presents down carefully I picked up all the art stuff and put it on my shelves that have just art supplies on them 

I walked back to my bed and picked up all my books and put them on my book shelves picked up my sweets that I got and put them in my sweet box that was on my bedside table I then picked up the jewellery that I got and walked over to where my jewellery box was and put them in there 

I quickly walked over to my draws and got put some black jeans a singlet with a horse on it a black leather jacket and some black ankle boots I got dressed and then went out my door shut it behind me 

I walked down the stairs and In to the dining room mum had breakfast on the table by now on the table was French toast , pancakes , orange juice , apple juice , chocolate milk , waffles and hash browns 

"Looks yummy mum thanks" I said 

"Your welcome sweetie " she said

"Come sit down and eat " dad spoke up 

I nodded my Head and smiled I walked over to the table and sat down in a chair in between mum and Harry mum passed me my plate full of food which had 3 hash browns , 2 waffles , 2 pancakes and a piece of French toast 

"Remus Can you pass the chocolate milk please " I asked him

"Sure " he replied 

He passed it to dad who passed it to Harry then Harry passed it to me

"Thanks " I said 

I picked up my fork and dug in to my food I swallowed the mouthful I had in my mouth then spoke up

"Hey Remus you gonna let up what your doing for the first lesson of DADA yet " I asked 

The question that I had been asking since me and Harry had learned that he was going to be the new Defensive Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year 

He chuckled at me 

"No you'll see Sophia " he replied with a smile on his face 

"Oh fine" I said smiling with a small laugh

 

The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet except for a little chit chat here and there nothing much other than that I picked up my fork and stabbed it into the last piece of a waffle on my plate and put it in my mouth chewing then swallowing it 

 

I put my fork on my plate pushing my chair out then picking up my empty plate I was about to go put it in the sink 

 

"No birthday girl doesn't put her dishes in the sink I'll do it " Sirius said 

He took my plate from my hands I protested but I was just told because it's my birthday I'm not aloud to do any dishes or help clean the house like I usually do 

I turned away from uncle Sirius and looked at mum she just looked at me like he's right get over it 

"What can I do then since your not letting me do anything " I asked 

"You can go upstairs back to your room and do whatever it is you do up there " dad said 

"Harry will join you " mum added on to what dad had just said 

"Okay fine " I said wanting to do something to help clean up 

"Come on Harry " I said 

"Coming" he replied 

I started walking up the stairs hearing Harry getting up from the table and following me we were at my bedroom door in seconds I opened it and walked in Harry shut the door behind him I turned around and looked at him 

 

"Wanna sit on the bay window and I can draw you " I said 

suggesting that because I was in the drawing mood 

"Yeah " Harry replied to me

He walked over and sat on the bay window I grabbed out a drawing pad , led pencils , an eraser and a sharpener I sat on my bed opened the drawing pad to a blank page and started sketching him 

*TIME SKIP*

I was nearly done I was just adding in the shading and fixing up some things harry was now sitting next to me as I had pretty much finished it 

"Your a really good artist soph I think you could sell art work That you do" Harry said to me smiling 

"Thanks Harry " I said smiling back at him 

I shaded in a tiny bit on his hair now I was done and I put the pencil down 

"There all done now" I said 

 

"It's really good " he said looking at it 

 

"Thanks Harry" I replied 

"Why don't you show people your artwork " he asked 

"Because I'm too shy to" I said 

"Show mum dad Remus and Sirius at least " Harry said trying to push a little 

"No Harry there not that good anyway " I said trying to get him to stop 

"Come on Sophia " he said pushing 

"Harry I said no " I replied snapping a tiny bit 

Before I could even stop him he grabbed the sketching pad that was not full but not empty either 

"Harry give it back " I said trying to get it off him 

"No you have to show people Sophia " he said 

I tried to reach for the sketching pad but harry ran out my door I followed after him chasing him down the stairs 

"Harry come back here" I shouted after him 

I was chasing him around the house and into the kitchen / dining room when mum had stopped harry and dad stopped me 

"Woah woah woah slow down " mum said 

"What's going on here " dad added on 

"Harry took my drawing book" I said 

"Harry why did you take it " mum asked 

 

"She's crazy talented she has to show someone she has to at least show you guys if she won't show the publicly " He replied to mum 

 

"That's not your choice to make Harry so what if I don't want to show people it's my choice " I said raising my voice a little 

 

"Sophia's right Harry it's her choice wether or not she wants to share them with anyone including us " mum said 

"And you have to respect that son now give it back and apologise " dad added on 

 

Harry passed me my drawing book back to me 

"Thank you" i says after receiving it back 

"I'm sorry soph " Harry said using one of my nicknames 

"It's okay" I said smiling at him now 

Mum and dad smiling at us I looked to my side Uncle Sirius and remus were smiling as well I took a breath and spoke up again 

"Do-do you wanna have a look " I said looking at mum

"If you'll let me but it's up to you sweetie " mum replied 

"It's okay you can look " I said to her 

passing my drawing book she took it out of my hands and opening it and flicking through the book looking at each picture I've drawn in it she was smiling at them she turned the page and was now on the last page in the book she closed the book after studying the last picture 

"There amazing sweetie I didn't know you were so talented" mum said to me smiling 

I looked down and back up at her

"There not that good mum" I said not really keeping eye contact 

"Are you kidding me sophia sweetie you are talented" mum said 

I smiled starting to believe her words dad looked at them as well and said the same thing uncle Sirius looked through the book he closed it and passed it to Remus he opened it up and studied my drawings one by one taking his time with it 

going slower then everyone else a couple minutes later he had finished looking at my drawings he closed the book and passed it to me I grabbed it out of his hands and held the book to my chest 

"They really are amazing Sophia" he said to me smiling with a twinkle in his eye 

"Thank you Remus" I replied smiling right back 

"We're going for your birthday lunch at the Weasley's so you've got 30 minutes before we leave " dad said speaking up 

"Okay" me and Harry both said in union 

I turned around and started to walk over to the stair when the corner of the rug tripped me over and I landed on the floor with a thud 

"Ow" I groaned 

There were snickers coming from behind me I knew it harry and uncle Sirius 

"Shut up Sirius and Harry" I said 

as is Stood up and turned around I picked up my drawing pad off of the floor and I ran up the stairs harry behind me I went in my room and shut the door behind me I decided I wanted to colouring in a picture in one of my colouring books

so I put down my sketch pad and picked up my pencil case that had some connecter textures and a colour by number book I walked over to my bed and laid down on my stomach and opened the colouring book to a page that had a peacock on it 

I opened the pencil case that had my textures in it and I got out the colours I wanted to use and started colouring In the picture I was taking my time going slowly to make sure 

 

I stayed inside the lines and it looked perfect I didn't realise how slow and long it was taking me   
Because next thing I know there's a knock on my bedroom door 

"Come in" I called out 

The opened and I looked up stopping what I was doing and looked to see that it was Remus in the door way he was smiling at me I smiled back up at him 

"Are you ready to go" he asked 

 

"Is it time to go already?' I said 

 

a little shocked that time has gone by so quick he smiled gently and nodded his head

 

"Yeah it is we've been trying to call you for nearly 5 minutes" he replied explaining to you 

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you guys I must've tuned out all sounds when I was drawing" I said 

 

"It's alright wolfie come let's go before they send an army up here" he spoke with a laugh 

 

"Alright I'm coming" I replied with a small laugh 

 

I got up off my bed and slipped my black ankle boots back on and followed Remus out my room once I walked out I made sure to close the door behind I followed right behind Remus down the stairs it didn't take long for is to get down the stairs everyone was waiting for us back in the lounge room 

"Finally bout time" harry said jokingly 

"Oh shut up harry" I said back with a small laugh and rolled my eyes 

"Come on time I go we don't want to be late" mum said 

"Any later then we already are" dad said laughing 

"Shut up dad" you said back with a small laugh 

"Alright enough all of you now lets go" mum said 

ushering us over to the fireplace while shaking her head at us we all walked over to it uncle Sirius went first then harry then Remus mum turned to me and smiled 

"Do you wanna go now sweet heart" mum asked me 

"Yeah sure " I said

And smiled at her taking a handful of floo powder and standing in the fire place mum nodded at me for me to say the words and go

"See you in a second mum , dad " I said smiling 

"See you in a second sweetheart" dad answered 

"Weasley burrow" I shouted and said firmly

Next thing I know I'm falling out the fireplace at the Weasley home on to harry making us both make a noise in slight pain I heard mum and dad come out the fire place from behind us 

"Will you get off me" harry said with a groan 

"Alright alright I'm getting up" I said 

Getting off harry and standing up dusting myself off before helping harry up off of the ground mrs Weasley walked in to the lounge room and saw that we had arrived 

"Happy birthday Sophia" she said 

Immediately after seeing me she had a big smile on her face she walked over and pulled me in for one of her hugs I hugged her back 

"Thank you molly" i said back smiling after pulling away from the hug 

Fred , George, Ginny & Ron came running into the rook at the sound of their molly's and my voice and tackled me in a hug all saying happy birthday at once 

"Thanks guys .............but I can't breath" I said barley getting it out 

They all let go of me and I gasped for air then started laughing I calmed myself down Ginny and Ron hugged me again before they walked over and said hi to harry the twins wrapped their arms back around my shoulders and smirked at me 

 

"Happy -"

"Birthday-"

"Sophia" the twins said together 

"Why thank you my favourite pair of twins" I said smirking back 

Knowing full well they were up to something 

"Now what have you two got up your sleeves" I said smirking with an eyebrow raised 

 

"Nothing to-" 

"Worry about love-"

"We are-"

"Not up -" 

"To anything-"

"Love" the twins finished a smirk still placed on their face but I knew better they were up to something 

"Sure you aren't " I said with a little laugh

"I know you two your definitely up to something" I said adding on shaking my head 

" what us-"

"We wouldn't -"

"Do anything" they finished saying while smirking I just laughed and shook my head I could mum's & dads laughter in the background the twins removed the arms from my shoulders 

 

"Why don't you kids go play while the food is prepared" molly said shooing all of us off 

Harry went running off with Hermione & Ron to Ron's room while I followed Fred and George to their room we came to their bedroom door and I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open as I walked in and all this glitter & confetti fell on me 

"FRED , GEORGE!" I yelled

I turned around and they ran when they saw the look on my face I went chasing after them down the stairs and past our parents in the kitchen who were laughing at us 

*time skip*

Everyone was sitting around the table eating the lunch that Molly had prepared I finished the food that was in my mouth 

"Thank you molly for lunch" I said smiling 

"Anytime dear it's your birthday we wanted to do something special for you" she replied 

"Thank you molly" I said 

*3 hour time skip*

We finally arrived home from the Weasley's house I had a bag full of presents from molly & Arthur , the twins , Ginny & Ron I had gotten

A Hogwarts history from Molly & Arthur

A bracelet with musical instruments charms on it from Ginny

Some chocolates from Ron 

And a pranking set & some paints from Fred & George 

I walked straight up the stairs and mum shouted after me 

"Where are you going miss"

"To put my stuff back in my room" I shouted back

 

*time skip* 

I was sitting at the table with dad, uncle Sirius , Remus , & mum we were all eating dinner which was steak, mash potatos , peas & corn & gravy there was some chatter at the dinner table after everyone had finished eating mum took every ones plates and went off in to the kitchen 

 

"Did you enjoy your birthday sweetheart" dad asked 

"I did .thank you" I replied bank smiling 

Mum came back into the dining room 

"May I be excused mum I want to get in to my pjs" I asked her softly 

"Of course soph just come back after alright there's one more thing we wanna do for your birthday" she replied to me 

"Okay mum" I said

and got up from my chair and went running out the dining room and up the stairs in to my bedroom I shut the door behind me I went over to my draws and opened the one that had pyjamas in it and grabbed

out some pjs that had cats on it I closed the draw and walked over to my bed and put the pjs down on my bed I got undressed and then got dressed in to my pyjamas 

 

I picked up the clothes I had on and put them in the dirty clothes basket

 

"Sophia are you done" I geared mum shout 

"Yeah I'm coming down now" I shouted back 

and walked out my room back down the stairs I started to walk in the kitchen and mum had a cake in her hand candles lit and everyone started singing happy birthday 

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Sophia happy birthday to you" 

they sang to me I blew out the candles and smiled at them 

"Thank you guys" I said smiling 

"Your welcome sweetheart " dad said 

"Would you like a piece now?" Mum asked 

"No thank you mum" I started 

"Can I save it for tomorrow to have on the train and take a couple pieces for the others" I added on asking her 

"Of course I'll cut a couple pieces now and pack them ready" mum replied 

"Okay."

"I'm tired I'm off to bed" I said with a yawn

"Alright sweet dreams" dad said 

I turned around and heard everyone saying goodnight or sweet dreams to me as I walked out the kitchen I went up the stairs and in to my bedroom I closed my bedroom door behind me I walked over to my bed and laid down under the cover

I turned over on to my side and reached my arm over to turn on the radio once I did the music started playing I rolled over on to my stomach putting my arms under my head resting my head on them I closed my eyes and fell in to a dreamless sleep


End file.
